Good as dead
by glitchy'me
Summary: A VERY DEPRESSING STORY! I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL HAVE GLITCH IN THIS BUT THERE IS NO OC'S! ;3 YouNoLike YouNoRead! eh eh eh eh!
1. Chapter 1

**WAAAAAAA! I'M SOOOO SAD! TToTT I WROTE THIS AFTER WATCHING THE AMANDA TODD VID AND AGAINST THE DARKNESS AND DEPRESSING K DRAMAS! Its really short but idk! i wrote it for funnnnzzzz oh btw its VERY depressing. P.S. I STILL LOVE GLITCH! KBYE!**

I lay at home. Alone. Wishing. Wishing that all this pain will end. The pain. The pain that burns me. Coursing through my body turning my insides to ash. Or at least that's how it feels.

No one cares. Or even my so called friends. They're full of lies. I hear their secrets, their rumors that they spread. They love the idea that they are the cause if my pain. Sadness... Not even. It's empty. Just empty pain.

I get up. I pick up my knife. It's my savior. The cure to my pain. I take it and hold it against my skin. I slowly drag it down my skin. A shallow cut. I don't even feel the pain in it. I need a deeper pain, one that can measure to the emotional pain I feel everyday. I put it against my wrist again and press harder. I slice it deep. The pain is what others would call unbearable but to me it's worth it. It soothes my black and dead heart. I want more. Need more. I unthinkingly take the knife and slice uncontrollably. I bleed out. In what feels like liters. I feel light headed now. I can't remember why I do this now. But I feel the dull ache in my heart. I put my knife to my neck, putting my cut wrist down. The blood pours out. More than ever. My vision blurs and I fall down. Down I fall into the venomous teeth of the black darkness of sleep.

**I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! PLEASE DONT ATTACK MY STORY :( IK I SUCK! BYE BYE!**


	2. Dead Feelings

**BLAH BLAH BLAH IM SO DEPRESSED! WAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS SHORT TOOOOZZZZ! I LOVE GLITCH!**

It's all black. All around me. Cold nothingness. It's like me cold and alone. Doomed to the fate of the crushing gravity that all the pain weighs me down with. This is where I will loose myself. In this world deep inside me. I see a box. It's sealed, with many many chains. I hear the past heartbeats that were full of life and happiness. Now... It's dead. Not a sound coming from the box.

I take the chains off. One by one. Burning them into ashes that float away and disappear. I then open the box. There it is. The source of my pain. It's dead but it can still feel pain. It's a deadly curse. Why me what have I done to have deserved this pain. Nothing. But that doesn't matter now.

I take my heart in my hand. And slice it open with a knife. Then all my past happy memories and feelings come oozing out. I take my foot and smash them.  
Pain. Unimaginable pain. But I take it in. Embrace it, because I know that it will be all over soon. One by one my emotions die. Crushed and dead. My heart is now hallow. There is nothing to hurt me now. I feel nothing. But I ache. Why, WHY! I scream! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I DON'T NEED THE PAIN! I sob. Alone, deep inside the depth of my soul. The souls of my dead feelings bashing together trying to resurrect. I lock them up and throw them away to deep corners of my soul. There's nothing for me now.  
Nothing.


	3. School

**I LOVE GLITCH! STILL SAD AND DEPRESSED! ALSO THIS IS STILL REALLY SHORT!**

I wake up in my bed still clenching my knife with my uncut hand. I look at my other hand. Remembrance of my past lonely night. I smile. That was the night, the night that I killed my feelings. It is 7:45 in the morning. I wash my face, tie my hair up, and put on some jackets. Dull. It's how I feel. I leave.

I sit in class quietly. Not listening. My name is called, I answer flawlessly. It is time to leave first period. I feel a hand. A boy, he grabbed me as I was leaving. The pain. The cut wrist, it is being pressured. But I don't care.

I look at him with my dull eyes. He asks a question. Why am I like this? That is an answer I locked deep inside myself. I answer simply, that I, have nothing. Nothing worth living for. He lets go of my hand, only to see it stick to my wrist. He takes my hand, puts it up to his face and slowly pushes my sleeve up. I do nothing. I stare at him with icy eyes. Blood drips down my hand.

He doesn't scream. Or do anything for a fact. He just stares with wide eyes. Then he closes them. Then looks at me with my same eyes. He tells me I have to spend the rest of the day with him.

It would be very entertaining and heart warming if I had an open heart. But it's dead.

It's finally time to go home. I go and sleep. Falling back into the darkness.


End file.
